Tres Preguntas
by crissweetgirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT. ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir estando tan distanciados? Pues el amor de Alice y Jasper, no solamente sobrevivió... sino que creció.  -Alice ¿podría hacerte tres preguntas específicas?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía =)**

* * *

**

**TRES PREGUNTAS**

La tarde avanzó hasta que el cielo se fue oscureciendo de repente, mas ella no lo había notado. En medio de sus planos arquitectónicos, café y materiales de trabajo, miraba el reloj y solo una cosa llenaba su mente en ese momento. Su amado y fiel novio que vivía al otro extremo del planeta, hace 4 ella tuvo que partir al ganar una beca estudiantil en Francia.

Se veían cuando ella pasaba sus vacaciones en su ciudad natal con su familia, pero para hacer menos dolorosa la distancia él acostumbraba llamarle cada viernes a la misma hora. Era algo vital para ambos el escuchar la voz del otro. Ella contaba los días para graduarse, obtener su título de arquitecta y finalmente poder regresar a su país, junto a sus seres queridos.

Muchas veces la depresión se apoderaba de ella, pero la voz de su amado le alentaba a seguir y a ser valiente, solo él lograba que pudiese recobrar fuerzas. Finalmente, lo que ella tanto había esperado, sucedió, el teléfono sonó y ella salió disparada para contestar.

-¡Alice!-Exclamó emocionado el amor de su vida, mientras ella suspiraba aliviada.

-¡Jasper Whitlock! ¡Creí que nunca llamarías!- Le increpó en tono alarmado.

-Lo siento mi amor.- Se excusó Jasper riendo entre dientes.

-Perdón cielo, es solo que ya sabes… siempre llamas a la misma hora y…

-Sí, Alice entiendo ¿Cómo estás cielo? ¿Qué haces? Bueno, imagino que algún proyecto o un modelo a escala.

-Trato de terminar un proyecto, es una casa de campo muy lujosa. Estoy feliz por cómo está quedando, sin embargo creo que hacen falta muchos detalles.-Dijo Alice frunciendo los labios.

Jasper rió.- Estoy seguro de que está increíble, solo que tú exageras mucho. Eres muy perfeccionista.

-¿Yo, perfeccionista?- Preguntó Alice mientras se recostaba en el sofá riendo.

-Sí, lo eres y lo sabes. Eso te produce estrés.- Aseveró Jasper muy convencido.

-Que bien me conoces amor.-Dijo Alice suspirando.

-De pies a cabeza.- Susurró Jasper.

-Y ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- Preguntó Alice un tanto melancólica.

-Nada nuevo, tu padre tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital. Tu madre se encuentra remodelando la casa, incluyendo tu habitación. Rose y Emmett están de vacaciones en un crucero por el Caribe. Ah, Bella y Edward están paranoicos con la entrada de Nessie a la escuela. Ya sabes lo mimada que es.

-Oh, es cierto que va a primero de educación básica. Mi pequeña sobrina, cómo la extraño.- Dijo Alice apesadumbrada.

-Y ella a ti.

-Y ¿Cómo estás en tu trabajo Jazzy?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no me quejo, María ha sido muy buena conmigo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco con el rostro encendido de furia. Solo bastaba mencionar ese nombre para que se le crispasen los nervios.

-¿Amor? ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí.- Respondió Alice de forma cortante.

Jasper rió.- ¿Por qué lo celos?

Alice bufó.- ¡Por qué los celos! Jasper, ella puede verte a diario, tiene oportunidad de estar contigo. Y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que se muere por ti desde que te contrataron, esa mujer es…

-Es mi molesta jefa. Solo es mi trabajo, amor.- Dijo Jasper intentando calmar a su novia.- Alice, sabes que aún a cientos de kilómetros, eres la mujer a la que amo y pertenezco, deberías saber que las demás ni siquiera existen para mí.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella sentía que la espera se hacía cada vez más larga y más dura. Era capaz de todo por tener a Jasper junto a ella.

-Jazz, me hacen muchísima falta. Y tú, me haces mucha más falta que el resto. Te necesito tanto.- Susurró Alice casi desesperada.

-También te necesito, Alice. Eres lo primero que pienso cuando despierto y lo último que pienso al cerrar mis ojos para dormir. Y aún así, no es suficiente, pues también te veo en mis sueños. Y es porque aunque estés tan lejos, te siento cerca, pues eres parte de mí, Alice.

-Amor, también eres parte de mí. Pero me mata el hecho de no poder besar tus labios, sentir tus brazos protectores alrededor de mi cuerpo… Jazz, extraño hacerte el amor y al siguiente día despertar feliz sobre tu pecho.

-Créeme que es algo que extraño con locura.- Dijo Jasper suspirando.

-¡Yo más!-Exclamó Alice divertida.

-Mmm, no lo creo Alice…

-¡He calculado el tiempo!- Le interrumpió Alice, él rió.- Han pasado ocho meses…

-Con tres semanas y dos días.- Interrumpió Jasper riendo.- ¡Gané!

Ambos rieron.

-Estamos locos.- Dijo Alice recuperando el aire después de las carcajadas.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo Jasper suspirando.- Pensar que parece imposible que el amor dure a larga distancia.

-Pero lo hemos conseguido.- Dijo Alice con suficiencia. Suspiró y sonrió, ella se sentía segura y completa cuando Jasper hablaba con ella. Pero esa noche, en especial, sentía como si su corazón fuese a estallar de la emoción.

-¿Sabes?-Preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué cosa, Alice?

-Siento… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero es como si estuvieses aquí, junto a mí.- Alice rió entre dientes.- Ahora sí que debo estar loca.

Jasper rió entre dientes.- Cambiando de tema, hay ciertas preguntas que quisiera hacerte.

Alice se carcajeó.- ¿Qué quieres saber? Ya lo sabes todo sobre mí. Apuesto a que sabes lo que estoy usando como pijama en este momento.

-Mmm… ¿La camisa Dolche Gabbana color gris que hurtaste de mi ropero la última vez que…?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Alice mientras reía.- Lo ves ¡lo sabes todo!

-Tal vez, pero quiero hacer tres preguntas específicas.- Dijo Jasper en tono misterioso.

-Adelante.- Dijo Su novia siguiéndole el juego.

-La primera…- Jasper se tomó su tiempo.- ¿Tendrías hijos conmigo?

Alice se carcajeó.- ¡¿Es en serio Jazz?

-Sí, de veras.- Dijo Jasper inocentemente.

Alice suspiró.- Por supuesto que sí y quisiera que todos fuesen idénticos a ti.

Jasper rió.- No lo sé… yo quisiera que fuesen como tú. Que tengan tu sonrisa, la bella y perfecta forma de tu rostro y tus preciosos ojos negros.

-¿Y cuántos quisieras?- Preguntó Alice.

-Cuatro serían suficientes…

-¡Cuatro!- Exclamó Alice alarmada.- ¿Crees que mi cuerpo pudiese aguantar?

- ¿Y qué tal dos?

-Eso suena bien.- Dijo Alice aliviada.- Y ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Porque… me encantaría formar una familia contigo, Alice.- Dijo seriamente Jasper.- Creo que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Yo… quisiera vivir para hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida. Y quisiera hacer esta promesa ante Dios y ante nuestros seres queridos.

El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir fortísimo, se levantó de golpe del sofá y comenzó a pasear ansiosa por la estancia.

-Es… ¿es lo que imagino? Po… po… porque si lo es… Eh, yo creo que no… es algo fa..fac.. Factible platicar de esto po…por teléfono.- Dijo Alice tartamudeando mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-Es por eso que aquí viene la segunda pregunta… ¿Abrirías puerta de tu departamento?

Alice profirió un gemido que prácticamente le quitó el aire para luego romper en llanto. ¿Podía ser posible que Jasper esté detrás de esa puerta? Era lo primero que vino a su mente.

-No estás jugando ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Alice entrecortadamente en medio de gimoteos.

-Mi amor, no llores.- Susurró Jasper mientras su novia miraba absorta la puerta de su departamento, acercándose lentamente. Aceleró el paso, sentía que sus manos temblaban.

-Amor ¿Sigues ahí?-Preguntó Jasper asegurándose de que su amada se encuentre bien.

-Sí.- Susurró Alice, quien puso su mano en la cerradura de la puerta y respiró profundamente, pues ella sabía que su sueño más grande estaría a punto de cumplirse. Solamente con abrir esa puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Alice encontró a su amado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, postrado sobre una de sus rodillas, guardando su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su traje Armani, el favorito de Alice. Para luego sacar una cajita roja, ella soltó su teléfono, dejándolo caer al suelo para llevar sus manos hasta su hacia su boca evitando gritar histérica de la emoción. Alice comenzó a sollozar al ver que su amado abría la cajita dejando al descubierto una bellísima sortija.

-Y la tercera pregunta.- Dijo Jasper con los ojos vidriosos, aguantando las lágrimas.- ¿Te casarías conmigo Alice Cullen?

Alice estaba recargada de felicidad y sorpresa. No podía creer que lo que le estaba pasando, fuese real, pero tampoco podía ser un sueño, porque ni siquiera los sueños podían ser tan magníficos. Y sin importar si despertaba a los vecinos de los otros departamentos, profirió un chillido de alegría.

-¡Acepto mi amor! ¡Sí, mil veces sí! ¡Te amo!- Gritó Alice abalanzándose a abrazar el cuello de Jasper, e hizo que su futuro esposo caiga de espaldas al suelo, con ella sobre él, dándole un apasionado beso lleno de ansia y amor.

Jasper reía, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de toda la tierra. Uno de los vecinos de Alice apareció en pijamas con el seño fruncido, muy disgustado por el escándalo. Y al ver a los dos enamorados uno sobre el otro en pleno pasillo del edificio, sacó los ojos como platos.

-Qu' est-ce que cela signifie?- Preguntó horrorizado el anciano, quejándose del ruido.

-Bonsoir.- Saludó Jasper bajo el cuerpo de su prometida.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Lavoiser.- Se disculpó Alice.- C' est mon petit ami, bon, mon fiancé.- Añadió mostrándole a su vecino el anillo de compromiso dichosa.

- Oh, mais de bonnes nouvelles! Super! Dieu vous bénisse!-Les felicitó el anciano encantado por la noticia.

-Merci.- Agradecieron al unísono, levantándose del suelo. Alice se puso de puntillas y su futuro esposo la tomó en brazos para abrazarle. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían los ojos llorosos.

-Solo tú eres capaz de cumplir todos mis sueños.- Susurró Alice sonriendo.

- Lo único que sé es que tú eres mi mayor sueño.- Dijo Jasper uniendo su frente con la de Alice.- Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz… o por lo menos haré el intento.

-Lo has conseguido.- Dijo Alice besando amorosamente a Jasper… el amor de su vida y futuro esposo.

La pareja entró al departamento, se habían extrañado y se habían necesitado por tanto tiempo. Pero su amor había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente grande como para que cientos y cientos de kilómetros no lo hayan podido debilitar, ni mucho menos extinguir.

* * *

Hola!

*Supira* Espero que les haya guistado el one-shot! He estado muuuuuuuuuuy inspirada después de ver Eclipse Y mientra escuchaba la canció Kilómetros de Sin Bandera... se me ocurrió xD *Rostro de enamorada*

Quisiera un Jazz a mi lado!

xoxo

Cris


End file.
